zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Zoids Fanatic/My "endings" for Guardian Force.
Ok, to make a long story short, I have come up with many diffrenet endings to the Guardian Force series over the years. I'll post some here, and come up with more later on. Then again, if you've seen my userpage, you might be able to guess what happens. Anyhow, enjoy. "Regular" Ending Everything goes as planned in the series. As the series comes to a close, Van and Fiona are seen talking. Van asks Fiona if she wants to be called Fiona, or her real name. She responds with Fiona. Van smiles at this, and then asks about her memory. Fiona replys that she is happy that she got her memory back, but likes the current one better. Fiona then tells Van that she was wrong, and that restoring her memory didn't bring her happness. Van asks what has brought he happness. Fiona responds that it is Van who has brought her happness. The two share a kiss, but are unaware that Zeke, Irvine, Moonbay, and Thomas (though he is in utter shock) are watching them. Irvine commits that the two should be given some time togther, but Moonbay interrupts the two, and says that there are more adventure waiting for them. Van and Fiona agree on this, and head out to meet their friends. With this, the series ends. The Almost Destruction of the Zoids Eve Pt.1 Everything goes as planned in the series, excepet the part were Fiona and Zeke almost destroy the Zoids Eve. Van tries to talk her out of it, but Fiona and Zeke go ahead with the destruction. They begin to glow, and Van exits his Zoid. He runs to them, and punchs Zeke, stopping the process. He apologises to Zeke, and runs over to Fiona. She's not moving, and Van begins to cry. Zeke walks to him, but Van says it's not Zekes fault, but his own. He then mumbles somthing about loving Fiona, to which Fiona asks if that is true. Van, shocked and relieved, tells her yes. Before they can do anything else, Zeke reminds Van that he has the Death Saurer to deal with. Van tells the two to stay behind, and destroys the Death Saurer. The regular ending happens (albert with some diffrences), and the series ends. The Almost Destruction of the Zoids Eve Pt.2 Same as Pt.1, but this time Van is not able to exit his Zoid, given that the Death Saurer smacks the Liger with it's tail. The Blade Liger crashs near Fiona and Zeke. Fiona stops the destruction on her own, and runs to the platform edge. She crys out for Van to get back up, and says she believes in him. Van doesn't get back up, and Fiona begins to cry. She then yells out that she loves Van. Van hears this, and asks if it is true. Fiona repys yes, and repeats herself again. Van thanks her for this, and heads out destroy the Death Saurer. Another "regular" ending happens, with some differences. Escape Pod After a "regular" ending, the group notices a shooting star. The "star" then crashes near them. They head to it, and find out that it is in fact a escape pod. Van hears knocking inside, and opens the hatch. When he asks if anyone is alive in there, a Necromorph emerges from the pod. To Van and everyone elses horror, the Necromorph latchs on to him, and begins to scream. The screen fades to black as the Necromorph raises it's scythe, symbols appear, and all goes silent. A gunshot and scream are heard, followed by a laugh. ECHO ending ''Note: To fully understand this ending, it's best to start at the begining. As such, this one will tell about ECHOs adventure in the GF time line, and will start with episode 27. '' As said, the begining (well, "end") takes place during episode 27. With Van and Irvine on board, the group can somewhat relax. However, they are unaware of what is under the water. It's not the Death Stinger, but the scorpion-like Organoid Mongol. While Van and his group meet in the screen room, Mongol leaves the water, and leaps on to the flight deck. There, he opens a compartment in his chest, allowing his master to exit. His master is Flint. The two enter the Ultrasurarus, and kill a guard. Finally, the two reach the screening room, were Van and the others are learning about the Gravity Cannon. Flint and Mongol interrupts the group, and Flint says they need their "help" with a mission their on. Flint explains that they need to "extract" some memories from Fiona. He explains that the process would involve Mongol using a "probe" that extends from the center of the Organoid's "hand". Mongol would then stab Fiona in the forhead with the probe, and gather the memories. Flint says that the group should no worry, and that there is a good 40% chance Fiona would survive the encounter, and a 15% chance she would remain sane. As a response, Herman pulls a gun at Flint. Flint reponds by snapping his fingers, which causes Mongol to attack. Mongol is soon shown to be bullet-resetiant, and tears Herman's arm off. Before Mongol can finish him, Flint snaps his fingers again, and the Organoid walks over to Fiona, and grabs her head. When Flint turns his head, he is met with another gun, this time being used by Van. Flint puts his spear to Van's throat, and tells Van to drop the gun. Despite Fiona's muffled crys, Van contines to hold Flint at gun point, telling him and his "creature" to leave. The group hears a sound, and turn their heads to the window. There, they are met with a Mi-24 Hind with the writing "Nightwish" on the side. Mongol drops Fiona, and the coptor begins to fire it's three chainguns at him. Despite being hit by 30 cal. and 12 cal. bullets, he survives, and flees with Flint. The Hind tuns it's side, and two people exit. One of them walks over to Herman, and begins to bandage him. The other one locks the doors. While this is happening, the Hind is giving chase to Mongol and Flint. Despite other people on board, the helcoptor fires missiles and rockets at Mongol, none of which even dent him. It also uses it's twin 30 cal. chainguns on the two, one bullet hitting Flint in the shoulder. Flint and Mongol reach the edge of the flight deck, and the helcoptor lands at the far end. Two people exit the Hind, and raise their weapons at Flint. Before any fights break out, a spaceship appears, and flys next to the Ultrasurarus. The ship is none other then the Necromorph infested ship, The Ishimura. Mongol and Flint enter the massive ship, while a group of strange creatures exit the ship, and attack the two pilots of the Hind. The ship leaves, and a battle takes place. It's shorted lived, as the two pilots are able to quickly, and literial, tear the enemy to shreds. After the fight, they throw the dead creatues into the sea, and return to the screening room. When they arrive, the main pilot asks the person treating Herman if he is fine. The person, who appears to be a medic, responds that he will live. The pilot nods, and looks over to Fiona and Van. Van, though still holding a gun, is trying to comfort Fiona. Van turns to the pilot and asks who they are. The pilot responds that they should make it to Guylos, then he will tell them. Confused on how he knew this, Van nods, and the Ultrasurarus makes it way to Guylos. When they arrive, Van asks if the pilot will say who he, and his group, are. The pilot nods, and takes off his helmet. He indroduces himself as Roy Hawk, and says he and is group are a group of highly trainned soldiers known as ECHO. Roy then explains that he is the leader of ECHO. After indroducing himself, Roy indroduces his comrades. The first one is the other pilot that was with Roy. He indroduces her as Meer Yamato, the sniper of the group, and co-pilot of Roy. The man that treated Herman is Dan Flyheight, who is the medic and technician of the group. He then indroduces the finally member of the group, Nunnally Lamperouge. He says that Nunnallys job is to just stand there, somthing that Nunnally doesn't take well, and slaps Roy on the back of his head. Van asks about Dan, and notes that he has the same markings as him and Fiona. Roy says that Dan is Van and Fiona's son, somthing that surprises Van and Fiona (and the rest of the group, though not Thomas. Thomas passed out after hearing the words Van, Fiona, son) Roy explains that, aside from himself, Meer, Dan, and Nunnally were all genetically create off the DNA and genes of other people (giving their last names, it might be easy to guess). So Van is the "genetic" father of Dan, but is not his birth father (somthing that Van and Fiona share a sigh of relief on). Thomas, who has woken up, asks why Dan's "parents" are Van and Fiona, to which he gets some stranges looks. Roy says that the parents were choosen at random, and even says Nunnally has two genetic mothers and one genetic father. After the speech, Roy says that the reason he and his team are helping Van's group is because they beleive Mynock is after somthing. When Fiona asks who Mynock is, Roy reponds with, "Someone you never want to meet". After the meeting, everyone goes about their dutys, and Dan goes to help with the Gravity Cannon. Van is able to catch up with Roy, and asks how he knew that the group was heading to Guylos terrotory. Roy responds that Dan is a huge "Zoids Fanatic", and has collected every thing Zoid releated, and even created things of his own. Roy explains that Dan has every Zoid model kit, every real life Zoid (and he means every), Zoids wallpaper (computer and wall), a custom collection of Zoid model figures (with has every Zoid character), Zoids clothing (basically what the characters wear), all the Zoid DVDs, Zoids cereal, Zoids Trading Cards, Zoid books, Zoid video games, Zoid celling fans, the list goes on. Roy notices that Van is baffled, and then says that Dan has watched the series, and that he already knows what happens. Still confused, Van thanks Roy for his "help", and leaves. He soon finds Fiona, who looks upset. He asks her what is wrong, and Fiona, still shaken from the attack, says that she is not sure what memories could have caused the attack. Van hugs her, and she begins to cry. Van tells her that every thing will work out, to which she responds that she just doesn't know. The two's moment is interrputed by Nunnally, who tells them that the Gravity Cannon is about to fire. Surprised about how fast it was built, Van and Fiona, along with Nunnally, head to the observation room. When they watch the cannon being fired, they note it is much, much more powerful then before. Dan explains that the regular one would never work on a Death Stinger. When asked about how he knows, he replys, "I've tried the regular Gravity Cannon on one of my Ultrasurarus. It's effective, but it can't kill any of my Death Stingers, even my ZS Death Stinger". While everyone, aside from his teammates, give him a odd look, Dan looks on, smiling. After Dan tells them where the Death Stinger is head, the group heads out to that location, but not before Roy calls "the government". The Ultrasurarus soon arrives at the Gurreal Plateau, and meet the Death Stinger. Van, Irvine, and Thomas head out to fight it, but a huge spaceship appears overhead. Four large pods drop from the ship, reveling a Zoid (the Rex), and three mechas (Blader MK-lls). ECHO enters their respective mechas, and head out with Van's group to face Hiltz. Suddenly, a new mecha appears. Roy says it's the Destro MK-lll, and it's pilot is Mynock. Mynock says Roy is smart, but has fallen into a trap. Suddenly, the Destro and Death Stinger fuse, creating the Destro Stinger. A fight begins, but Irvine, Thomas, Dan, Meer, and Nunnally are quickly taken out (though not killed). This leaves the Blade Liger and Roy's Blader. The two mechas charge the Destro, but the Destro uses it's claw swords to impale Roys mecha through the cockpit. Van rushs to him, but the Blade Liger is impaled as well, but this time through the core. Mynock throws the two mechas to the group and leaves. During this time, Fiona and Dan vanish. Like the series, it's The Dark Kaiser who kidnaps the two, and brings them to the Zoids Eve. When they arrive, they meet The Dark Kaiser, but Dan notices that Reese and Raven are absent. A voice behind them says that they left before hand. The voice belonged to Mynock, who seems to be happy to meet the two. Fiona then notices that Hiltz and Ambient are with Mynock, along with Flint and Mongol. Fiona also notices Mynocks bodyguard. They are Necromorphs. The bodyguard unit consists of three enhanced Slashers and two enchanced Brutes (his normal body guard outfit). Fiona, never seeing a Necromorph before, is horrified by them, and begins screaming. Dan panics, seeing his "mother" scared, pulls out a Desert Eagle, and fires at one of the Slashers, killing it. The other two attack, with one cutting Dan's arm off, and other stabbing him in the chest. Looking at Dan's crumpled body, Ambient appears as though he is going to say somthing, but Mongol tackles him, and tears a part of his neck off. Hiltz doesn't seem to mind his fallen Organoid, and leaves with Mynock. Mynock, Flint, Mongol, Fiona, Hiltz, The Dark Kiaser, and Mynocks bodyguard make there way through the Zoids Eve. Fiona comments that there is nothing her for them and that all this place is for is to build Zoid Cores. Mynock laughs and tells her that the Zoids Eve has somthing more in store. They reach the end of the walk way, and Flint goes to a wall. He opens a panal, and types somthing in. The center of the floor opens, reveling a elvevator. Leaving the Brutes behind, the group travels into the lower levels of the Eve. On the way, they pass a Zoid Core factory. They also pass a army of machines, massive Scarabs, and finally, they come to a darken room. The only thing thats visable are a walk way and a control panal. As soon as Fiona steps on the walk way, the room lights up. The room is massive, as it contains a Ring. Mynock explains that this is what he has been looking for. Mynock then turns to Hiltz and The Dark Kiaser, and thanks them for their help. He pulls out his gun, and shoots The Dark Kiaser, killing him instantly. Hiltz reachs for a conceled weapon, but Flint impales him through the heart. Fiona looks at the two in horror, and begins to beg for her life. Mynock says that they still need her around, and brings her and Flint to the control panal. There, Mynock explains Fiona's past. Mynock explains that Fiona was not born, rather she was created. He also explained that the creator was Flint, and that she is ment to look like Elisi Linette, Flints now dead wife. Upset about this, Fiona asks why she is still alive. Mynock gives a simple response, "Activation key", and tells her that there are two ways to activate the Ring; either typing in the activation code, or her death. Mynock pulls out his gun, and tells Fiona to activate the Ring. She responds that she won't, and asks if Mynock would kill her even if she helped. Mynock replys that he would, and tells her again to activate the ring, or meet her "lover" again. Upon hearing this, Flint and Fiona become angry, and Flint threatens Mynock. The two get into a argument, and when Fiona tries to say somthing, she is knocked to the ground. Upon seeing this, Flint attacks Mynock. When Flint is about to land a powerful blow, Mynock grabs Fiona, and uses her as a shield. Upon receving the blow, she is knocked into the control panal, and smashs a good section of it. Flint is horrified for what he has done (he says that he would never harm women or children, even though he hated Fiona), but Mynock tells him to suck it up. He also says that Flint will be punished for his deed. Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble, and Mynock comments that "they" are here. "They" are Roy's government, the United Universial Empire. The U.U.E. begins to attack the Zoids Eve, but Mynock doesn't seem to worry. He walks over to the control panal, and presses a button on the remains on it. A massive Scarab rises from the city (in fact, the citys is on it's back), and begins to engage the U.U.E. Using it's massive cannon's, the Scarab is able to disable two of the U.U.E. ships, and destroys another. Things are much worse on the surface, as a Necromorph invasion has begun. While all hope seems lost, it isn't. Van and Roys mechas were left behind, but a light surrounded the ruins. When the light pasted, a new mecha stood. The, mecha is the Blader MK-ll Liger. The mecha heads over to the Zoids Eve, and comes across the Scarab, which it cuts it half. Mynock and Flint see this new machine, and head for their mecha, while Mynock mumbles somthing about leaving Roy with "Flints kid". The two engage the mecha, but Flints Zoid is caught off guard, and quickly taken out. Mynock then leaves with Flint, telling the Blader that the "end" has come. After watching the two leave, the mecha lands, and un-combines. Van and Zeke quickly leaves the Liger, and heads to the elevator, with Roy following behind. The Brutes are no longer there, but the machine army is. While they pay no attention to Roy, Zeke, and Van, they do take notice in their work, perpairing for war. Van asks why they are there. Roy replys, "their defending somthing". The three reach the Ring room, and find the Ring still there. Van sees Fiona, and runs to her. Though bleeding, Fiona is alive and trys to stand. She then collapes in Van's arms, and says she is happy that he is alive. Van tells her that everything is alright now, to which Fiona responds that she loves him, and Van says that he knows. Roy breaks up their moment, and says they need to leave. While heading back to the surface, Fiona passes out in Van's arm. Van carrys her back to the Liger, and Zeke fuses with it. Roy then picks up the Blade Liger with his mecha, and places it under the mechas arm (The Blader is 65-feet tall). Before lifting off, Dan and the Rex appear. Roy asks him what happened, and he replys, "You know, lost a limb, got stabbed, found a Organoid. The usual". Van grabs his Zoid as well, and the group heads into space. On their way up, Roy recives a message saying that the infection is to strong, and the planet is to be stripped. He then is told to head to the Skate. Already slowered by the two Zoids, the Blader almost collides with the escaping Ishimura. Roy looks up, and sees that the U.U.E. homeworld, the Ark, is in firing postion. The Ark fires, and a huge blast of energy heards to the group. Back on board the Skate, Meer and Nunnally watch as the blast of energy strip the surface of Zi, leaving behind it's mantle. Meer asks Nunnally if she thinks Roy and the others survived. Nunnally points out the window, and Meer sees the Blader and the two Zoids. The three machines enter one of the Skates hanger, and land in mostly good condition. Fiona is brought to medical bay, with Van and Zeke following. Dan, who now has both arms, takes Ambient to the medical bay as well. Roy stays behind, looking at the destroyed Zi. He then hears his name being called out, and turns to see Meer. Meer embraces Roy, and the two spend some time, at which Roy express his sadness of losing to Mynock. Meer replys that he did his best, and the two look on at the destroyed planet. In the medical bay, Fiona wakes up and sees Van. Fiona asks what has happened, and Van explains that Zi was destroyed. Luckly, they were able to get 80% percent of the population off the planet on the Ark before Zi's destruction. This means that all of their friends survived. After a moment of silence, Fiona asks if Van did believe her when she said that she loved him. He responds that he did, and the two share a kiss. Their moment is short lived again, as Roy intrupts them. When Van states his annoyance of this, Roy replys, "get use to it". Dan is shown to have fixed up Ambient, but didn't place a vocal box in, and instead gave Ambient a sign, which he is able to "write" on. He also super-guled Ambients mouth shut, saying he doesn't want Ambient to attack anyone. The episode comes to a end with Roy, Meer, Dan, Nunnally, Van, Fiona, Zeke, and Ambient (who is slamming his head against a wall) watching a mass group of U.U.E. drones harvest raw materials from Zi. Van asks Roy if he and Fiona could become ECHO members. Roy replys with, "We'll see". A loud speaker says that they have found Mynock on one of the Earths. The group heads to the bridge, with Roy asking if this reminded anyone of Star Wars. Category:Blog posts